


Burst

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Grace - Freeform, Loss of Wings, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas knew his grace was fading. </p><p>He knew his wings were the last part to leave his body.</p><p>He also knew tonight was that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burst

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by sassiecassie follow her at wowusernamesarehard.tumblr.com/

His wings won't disappear over time. They won't fade like the rest of his angel mojo.   
It will be swift, fast and painful. Cas knows he will remember the exact moment. He will remember every second, every sinew being ripped, and every bone being broken. 

It would be after the best night of his life. Tonight. 

He was laying in Dean's arms, knowing exactly what was about to come. Sleeping with a human was enough to cause the last of his grace to be ripped from him. He could feel a pressure build on his back and knew it was going to happen soon.

Cas turned in Dean's arms and stared at the hunter. His face was calm; all the worry lines he wore while awake were faded to the point where they were barely noticeable. Cas wondered if he could count the freckles sprinkled around his nose and cheeks. The pressure was turning into a pulling feeling. It wasn't painful yet; more like someone pulling on your hair a bit.

Cas decided he should leave. He would likely end up screaming and crying when it finally happened and he couldn't have Dean wake up to his agony. He would just end up blaming himself.

Cas slowly removed himself from Dean's arms and looked around for a pair of pants. He found Dean's jeans and decided they were good enough. He didn't put on a shirt since odds are it would just burn up. Cas padded out of the room and wandered around the bunkers, his whole back now on fire, but still bearable. Cas walked into the library, he and Sam spent a lot of time here, he liked the comfort it gave. This would be a good spot. Cas started moving things around, out of his blast zone, and sat down on the floor. The burning was starting to blur his vision yet he promised not to make a noise.

An hour later, that promise was out of the window. He was laying down in a ball, tears streaming down his face, whimpering in agony. Not only could he hear the snapping of tendons and tearing of muscles but he could feel the bones cracking under his skin. He knew this was only the start, hours of this was yet to come.

Cas assumed that if he had just fallen like a normal angel, it wouldn't have felt like this.. but no, Cas had to take more pain, he was ‘special’. He couldn't see anymore, everything was flashes of white and black. The air sounded as though someone had stuffed cotton in his ears. His own whimpers and cries muffled to his ears.

Then it all stopped. The pain stopped and Cas let out a whimper. This was it, any second now it would happen.

He blacked out for one second before bursting off the ground, screaming louder than he imagined his human voice could handle.

It was the most painful thing he had ever felt. He couldn't have described it if it was the only thing that could save him. His whole being bursts and rebuilds, the heat and bright light blinded him.

Cas laid on the floor screaming, tears streaming down his face, pooling on the steaming floor. He looked down on the burnt shadows of his own wings. At the sound of feet rushing to him, he tried to get up but couldn't bid himself to move from the floor. He looked to the door to see Sam and Dean looking at him, horror strewn across their faces.

Dean stumbled over, carefully scooping Cas into his arms. "Dean, I'm s-sorry" Cas cried, "I-I ruined the floors..." Dean just wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling his love’s back in towards his chest, tears now streaming down his own face as his shirt soaked through with Cas's blood, staining the pure white to red.

"Shh, angel, it's ok. It's ok. It's gonna be ok."

Sam hadn't moved. He watched as his brother held onto Cas. The room was destroyed: the floors had burns in them, marking the wing that once lay where two long slits now reside on Cas’ back. Sam just sat on the floor staring into the room, he felt the prickle of tears streaming down his face.

Dean sat there, rocking the former angle, cooing, lulling sleep to come.

"I love you, angel. I'll make it all okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
